


Non C'è Onore Nel Lasciarsi L'Amore Alle Spalle

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcuni giorni prima che si unisca al Kolinhar, Spock riceve una visita da suo padre, che non è contento di aver ricevuto una richiesta dal Comando della Flotta Stellare sulla Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non C'è Onore Nel Lasciarsi L'Amore Alle Spalle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei_Hino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Hino/gifts).
  * A translation of [There Is No Honor In Leaving Love Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022208) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Ho avuto quasi paura a scrivere Sarek.. sono sempre preoccupata che i Vulcaniani che scrivo non siano abbastanza Vulcaniani :) e non volevo fare disastri con lui, perché è un personaggio fantastico. Spero di avergli reso giustizia!
> 
> Grazie a Marco per il suo fondamentale contributo alla traduzione!

C'è una presenza ai limiti della mia coscienza. Lascio che la mia mente accarezzi la superficie dei pensieri dell'altra persona, e riemergo dalla mia meditazione.

Apro gli occhi e mio padre è in piedi davanti a me. Il suo sguardo è fisso, ma il modo in cui sta proteggendo i suoi pensieri mi fa pensare che non voglio rimanere seduto per questa conversazione. C'è già una sensazione di svantaggio.

Mi alzo e aspetto.

"Non mi hai detto l'intera verità, Figlio." 

Un breve sprazzo di panico mi fa battere il cuore più veloce, ma mi calmo. Lui non può sapere, e se anche sapesse non potrebbe fare nulla per fermarmi. Sarebbe umiliante sapere che sa, ma sono già sulla strada per correggere i miei errori. È la sola ragione per cui ho deciso di lasciare la vita che avevo costruito nella flotta stellare e abbracciare il Kolinhar.

Non c’è alcuna logica ragione per temere che lui sappia.

Ma provo a svicolare lo stesso.

“Non capisco.”

Mio padre mi guarda intensamente in faccia, ma ho migliorato la mia espressione neutra negli anni che ho trascorso via. Tuttavia lui non è uno stimato ambasciatore senza ragione.

“Il Comando della Flotta Stellare ha contattato l’ambasciata vulcaniana cinque ore fa.”

Sollevo un sopracciglio come risposta, perché so che sta aspettando che io dica qualcosa, sta cercando di avere informazioni, come L-...

Blocco immediatamente quel pensiero. È solo troppo... Non è logico, ma è doloroso. Posso ammettere questa verità, almeno a me stesso.

Mio padre non avrà alcun aiuto da parte mia in questa conversazione.

C’è un sospiro appena distinguibile da parte di mio padre. Non lo avrei notato se la mia attenzione ora non fosse totalmente diretta verso di lui. Sembra troppo umano, e il sentimento di anormalità che sto percependo dall’inizio di questa conversazione sta crescendo sempre di più.

Fa pochi passi di lato, le mani dietro la schiena, e per un momento fissa lo strumento vicino al mio letto.

Non si gira quando parla di nuovo.

“Apparentemente hanno bisogno di un guaritore vulcaniano perché due ufficiali comandanti sono stati attaccati telepaticamente e il guaritore Betazoide che hanno disponibile non è stato in grado di aiutarli.”

Fa una pausa e una sensazione di terrore comincia a crescermi nel petto.

Si volta verso di me allora, e l’espressione nei suoi occhi neri mi inchioda su posto.

“Sai perché, Spock?”

So che quello che sto pensando è giusto, che il salto di logica che ho fatto per giungere alla conclusione è corretto, ma non penso di poter rispondere. Dentro di me c’è la mancanza di qualcosa - il coraggio, sussurrano due voci molto familiari - richiesto per rispondere ad alta voce a mio padre.

Rimango in silenzio.

Lo sguardo di mio padre va sul lato per un instante, e riconosco il movimento per quello che è. Il primo segno di irritazione. Non che mio padre la esprimerebbe mai davanti a me, ma lo conosco. È la stessa emozione che ha provato il giorno che ho lasciato Vulcano, espressa dallo stesso espressivo movimento.

“Perché,“ la sua voce è glaciale, “lo stress di una mente aliena che tocca le loro, aggiunto allo stress che hanno provato nei mesi passati, di cui nessuno sapeva nulla, li ha forzati a dividere in due le loro coscienze per proteggersi a vicenda.”

Le parole sono come un pugno. La mia mente è vuota per un momento, ma il mio cuore è come se fosse stato stretto a morte.

“Cosa...?”

La mia domanda è un sussurro, perché non posso credere che questo sia avvenuto, che stia tutt’ora avvenendo.

Mio padre fa un passo verso di me. La sua presenza nel mio spazio personale è minacciosa, e ora sono sicuro del perché è arrabbiato.

Quello che ho fatto è...

“Sai che cosa vuol dire, Spock?”

Non posso strappare via il mio sguardo da quello freddo dei suoi occhi.

“Comprendi in quale tipo di stato mentale devono essere stati per decidere di fare qualcosa così instintivamente innaturale per la loro razza?”

Se prima non potevo rispondere, ora non posso per altre, differenti ragioni. La prima è la vergogna. Non posso credere di averli portati a questo.

“Comprendi, Spock?” ripete, e per la mia mente angosciata è come un urlo.

Non posso sopportare di guardarlo, di vedere la sua rabbia, la sua vergogna per me, un momento di più, e mi giro da lui, dandogli le spalle, la mia testa china.

Posso sentire un principio di lacrime nei miei occhi.

“Come hai potuto fare loro questo, Spock?”

Il tono di mio padre è più basso ora, come se stesse parlando ad un animale spaventato. Forse sto dando troppo credito al tono della sua voce. Mio padre non può essere preoccupato.

“Io...” Faccio una pausa. Ho bisogno di parlare ora. Ho bisogno di vedere la sua faccia, così mi giro.

“Non pensavo che la connessione si fosse sviluppata così profondamente.”

Mi guarda.

“Ma sapevi che c’era una connessione.”

So dove sta per portare questa conversazione. Il dovere.

“Sì, sapevo.”

“Quindi, perché li hai lasciati?”

Quello che sta dicendo veramente è qualcos’altro.

“Perché non hai fatto il tuo dovere?”

Vergogna. Vergogna è tutto quello che provo. E paura. Quasi mi strozzo con le mie parole.

“Ero...”

Non posso dire la parola ‘spaventato’ di fronte a lui. Ma è stata colpa mia se stiamo parlando di questo ora, in questi termini. È colpa mia se due uomini stanno giacendo in un letto sulla Terra con la mente danneggiata.

Lo guardo negli occhi.

“Ero imbarazzato e spaventato.”

Lo sguardo di mio padre si restringe.

“Hai pensato solo a te stesso, allora, questo è quello che stai dicendo. Hai lasciato due persone onorevoli in una posizione vulnerabile, posizione nella quale li hai messi tu, senza curarti di quello che avrebbero dovuto affrontare in tua assenza, perché non hai avuto la forza di volontà  
di difendere le tue scelte.”

Ogni parola è un colpo, e intensifica la mia vergogna.

“Non l’ho scelto io!”

Se mio padre fosse umano, riderebbe di quello che ho appena detto. Quello che fa invece è dire quello che sa svelerà ogni cosa che ho deciso di non affrontare da quel fatidico giorno in cui la mia mente e quelle di Jim e Leonard si sono legate assieme.

“Tu sai, come ogni Vulcaniano sa, che nessun legame telepatico spontaneo può essere stabilito senza una profonda volontà e compatibilità di ogni membro, Spock. Così è falso che non lo hai voluto. Ti è mancata solo l’onestà intellettuale di ammetterlo e difendere ciò che hai fatto. Non hai onorato i tuoi futuri Compagni.”

Si ferma, ma so che non ha finito.

In qualche modo so che sta per arrivare qualcosa, peggiore di quello.

“Se hai pensato che prendere parte al percorso del Kolinhar ti avrebbe reso più onorevole agli occhi della tua gente, la tua mancanza di rispetto per la salute mentale e fisica dei tuoi Compagni disonora tutti i Vulcaniani.”

Mi si forma un nodo in gola. Ha ragione. Non c’è niente che possa replicare a questo.

Sono stato uno stupido. Sono stato crudele per quello che ho fatto loro. Nel lasciarli, e nel lasciarli in quella condizione. Il dovere non conta. Sarei dovuto rimanere per l’amore che loro avevano per me, e per l’amore che io avevo per loro. Non avrei dovuto fare loro una cosa così terribile. Che genere di essere sono per fare una cosa come questa alle persone che amo?

La sola cosa che posso fare ora è porre rimedio agli errori che ho fatto.

Sì, questo è quello che devo fare.

Tutto, provando a farmi perdonare da loro, può venire dopo.

La loro salute è la priorità in questo momento.

“Come stanno?”

Sembra che abbia fatto qualcosa di giusto perché la tensione intorno agli occhi di mio padre si attenua un poco.

“Sono in coma, ma con il tuo aiuto non dovrebbe esserci alcun danno permanente.”

Annuisco. Sono semplicemente troppo sollevato a sentir questo per dire qualcosa.

“Mi sono permesso di dire al Comando della Flotta Stellare che saremmo partiti per la Terra il prima possibile.”

Annuisco di nuovo. Per una volta sono sollevato dal fatto che mio padre ha tanta influenza su Vulcano: trovare un trasporto che parta immediatamente non sarà un problema.

“Sono stati sollevati dal sapere che non avrebbero perso due dei loro ufficiali più eccezionali.”

C’è un lato tagliente nelle parole di mio padre. Gli lancio uno sguardo interrogativo, che lui ignora.

“Vieni. Il trasporto ci sta aspettando da un’ora.”

Si ferma sulla soglia della mia stanza e guarda indietro verso di me.

“E mi sono preso la libertà di far sapere agli adepti del Kolinhar che non unirai a loro.”

Lo guardo con sorpresa. Sarei dovuto essere io a farlo. Allora la mia coscienza realizza l’intero significato di quelle parole: la probabilità che Jim e Leonard vivano finché io... Quasi sorrido quando capisco. Non vuole che io cambi. Non vuole che io diventi più vulcaniano.

Provo sollievo nel saperlo. E gioia, nonostante le emozioni negative del nostro confronto.

Provo a trasmettere la mia gratitudine per ogni cosa con le mie parole seguenti.

“Grazie, padre.”

Spero capisca.

Mi guarda per un momento, gli occhi calmi, e senza altre parole esce dalla mia stanza, ed io lo seguo.

Se ha deciso di accompagnarmi sulla Terra, allora ha davvero accettato me e la mia situazione. Al che segue un altro pensiero.

Deve aver accettato anche Jim e Leonard.

Di fronte a ciò che dovrò affrontare e fare per rettificare la situazione, il fatto che lui sia dalla mia parte è un conforto che non ho conosciuto per anni. Forse non tutto quello che è venuto dai miei errori è stato negativo.

Questo è il solo pensiero positivo che mi accompagna nel mio viaggio verso la Terra.


End file.
